Motor-driven toy vehicles which can be steered have been known in the past. Typical of these toy vehicles are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,974,441, 3,171,963; 3,406,481; 3,961,441; 3,142,132 and 3,458,950. For the most part, all of the toy vehicles of the foregoing disclosures are generally complex in construction unreliable in operation and expensive to produce. They, therefore, have drawbacks which limit their usefulness in providing interest and enjoyment to the users of such toy vehicles.
A device of the type disclosed in U.S. Application, Ser. No. 648,831 filed Jan. 16, 1976 provides a toy vehicle which carries a microphone coupled to a drive motor for the steerable wheel assembly thereof. Thus, voice commands sent directly to the microphone result in electronic signals which are used to energize the drive motor to effect changes in the direction of movement of the vehicle in response solely to the sounds picked up by the microphone. This vehicle, while satisfactory in certain applications, has limitations which prevent its being used when the sound from the speaker is blocked, such as by a wall or other barrier, or when extraneous, unwanted sounds are sensed by the microphone. Because of such limitations, a need has arisen for an improved type of vehicle, one controlled by a radio transmitter and receiver assembly to provide greater versatility for the user in controlling the vehicle.